


Pequeño

by wohlgesinnt



Series: Darf ich vorstellen, die Kommissare Iker Casillas und Gerard Piqué [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, ein Hund
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: AU - Kurz Geschichte zu "Assassinat a Barcelona" und "When it all goes up in Flames" Ein Mädchen wurde entführt. Iker Casillas und Gerard Piqué kümmern sich natürlich drum, aber alles kommt anders als man denkt.





	

Der Himmel über Barcelona ist blau. Kein Wölkchen ist zu sehen. Und wenn man einfach nur nach oben starrt, könnte man auch denken, dass alles ganz ruhig und unaufgeregt ist; dass in Barcelona die Welt heil ist und es allen gut geht. Doch wendet man seinen Blick dem Schauspiel zu, das sich an einem der veralteten Docks zu trägt, weiß man, dass die Welt niemals heil ist. 

 

Ich stehe auf dem langen Schiffsanleger vor Dock 6. Der Asphalt unter meinen Schuhen flimmert in der Ferne und Schweißperlen laufen von meiner Stirn hinab. Mein schwarzes Shirt unter der schwarzen schusssicheren Weste, auf deren Rücken „Policia“ steht, klebt ekelhaft an meinem Körper. 

Meine Dienstwaffe, die ich seit nun gefühlten Stunden auf den Mann vor mir gerichtet halte, wird langsam rutschig; der raue Griff kann gegen das Wetter und meine Nervosität nicht mehr viel tun. 

Gerard Piqué, mein Kollege und mittlerweile guter Freund, steht einige Meter weit von mir entfernt. Er trägt ebenfalls eine Schutzweste und hält seine Dienstwaffe auf den Mann gerichtet. Aber er sollte besser nicht abdrücken. Er hält die Waffe nur mit einer Hand, die andere hat er sanft auf den hellbraunen Haarschopf des kleinen Mädchens gelegt. Sie heißt Lucía und ist vielleicht 8 Jahre alt. Ihre Haare sind zu zwei seitlichen Zöpfen geflochten, doch einzelne Haarsträhnen sind schon herausgezogen. Ihr Gesicht ist schmutzig. Der Dreck verschmiert durch die vielen Tränen, die die letzten Tage geflossen sein müssen. Sie hat ihre kleinen Hände in Gerards Jeans gekrallt. Sie reicht ihm gerade bis zur Hüfte, er ist aber auch ein Riese. Ihr Gesicht drückt sie in seine Kleidung und schaut nur ab und zu mal auf. 

Auf den ersten Blick mag man denken, dass nun eigentlich alles gut werden würde. So war es ja auch geplant. Oder so ähnlich. 

 

Der Morgen fing aber schon nicht sonderlich gut an. Ich wollte gerade den ersten Schluck meines Kaffees trinken, als mein Telefon klingelte. Nicht anders als zu erwarten, war es Gerard, der mir sagte: „ Iker, beweg deinen Arsch hier her!“ Also auf das Polizeirevier, für das ich arbeite. Meinen Kaffee und meine Cornflakes ließ ich also stehen und statt einen gemütlichen Morgen auf meiner Couch zu verbringen, raste ich viel zu schnell durch die noch relativ leeren Straßen Barcelonas. Aber was soll‘s? 

Auf dem Revier ging dann alles ganz schnell. Gerard erzählte mir von dem Mädchen – Lucía – das letzte Woche verschwunden war. Der Fall war an uns gegeben worden, aber Gerard und ich waren vorerst nicht beteiligt worden, weil wir noch mit dem Tod eines Obdachlosen zu tun hatten. Es wurde aber schon nach dem Mädchen gesucht. Früh am Morgen hatte es aber nun eine Lösegeldforderung bei den Eltern gegeben. Es handelte sich bei dem Vater des Mädchens um einen sehr erfolgreichen Staatsanwalt.

„Warum haben immer wir was mit den Anwälten zu schaffen?! Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Vater sie selbst entführt!“, fragte ich ernsthaft gequält. Gerard schenkte mir aber nur einen mitleidigen Blick aus seinen hellblauen Augen, schüttelte dabei wahrscheinlich die Gedanken an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Fall ab und widmete sich dem hier und jetzt. 

Man hatte den Anruf zurückverfolgen können. Eigentlich ging mein Chef Pep Guardiola davon aus, dass man dort niemanden finden würde, denn der Anruf kam von einer der wenigen Telefonzellen, die sich noch am Containerhafen befanden.

„Sehen Sie sich das an und geben Sie sofort Bescheid wenn etwas Verdächtiges passiert“, sagte er uns. Gerard und ich legten vorsichtshalber schusssichere Westen an und nahmen unsere Waffen aus unseren Spinden. Wir waren schon so gut wie weg, als Pep noch sagte: „Und zur Hölle, kommen Sie beide heil wieder!“ Scheinbar hatte er schon ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt.

Schneller als gedacht kamen wir am Hafen an. Auf dem Weg war es ruhig gewesen, doch auf dem Hafengelände herrschte auch um diese Uhrzeit schon reges Treiben. Gabelstapler fuhren durch die Gegend, Arbeiter liefen im Eiltempo zwischen den Containern entlang und es wurde herumgebrüllt wie nichts Gutes.

Mit unseren Dienstausweisen hatten wir natürlich keine Probleme, die abgeriegelte Zone zu betreten, obwohl am Hafen strenge Regeln galten. Während wir dann über das weitläufige Gebiet des Containerbetriebs liefen, blickten uns die vielen umher laufenden Arbeiter immer wieder schief an. Aber man konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, schließlich lief nicht jeden Tag ein Polizist in schusssicherer Kleidung am Arbeitsplatz herum.

Wir brauchten einen Augenblick, bis wir die alte Telefonzelle fanden, aber ich legte auch gleich los mit der Beweissuche. Ich sah mir die Zelle von innen an und überprüfte, ob es eine Wahlwiederholung gab.

„Hier ist nichts zu finden. Lass uns lieber irgendeinen der Arbeiter fragen, ob er was gesehen hat“, schlug Gerard schon nach wenigen Sekunden vor. 

„Du bist wirklich der einzige Polizist, der lieber Schreibtischarbeit macht“, entgegnete ich ihm wieder einmal erstaunt über seine miserable Konzentration und seine nicht vorhanden Motivation für die Spurensuche. 

„Ich kann Schreibtischarbeit genauso wenig ausstehen wie du. Aber ich hasse es wirklich an Orten nach Beweisen zu suchen, bei denen ich überzeugt bin, dass ich nichts finden werde.“

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte mich dann von der Telefonzelle ab, um die Arbeiter zu beobachten. Sie waren ihrer Arbeit wieder nachgegangen und beachteten uns gar nicht mehr. Nur einer, er prüfte gerade eine Lieferung, sah von seinen Zetteln immer wieder auf und blickte zu uns herüber. 

„Ich würde sagen, der Kerl hat was gesehen“, meinte Gerard, wobei er sich schon in Bewegung setzte und zielstrebig auf den Mann zuging. Etwas widerwillig folgte ich ihm. 

„Hey!“, rief mein Kollege dem Arbeiter schon von weitem zu. Dieser sah wieder auf und legte dann seine Sachen bei Seite. „Haben sie was gesehen? Irgendjemanden der von der Telefonzelle aus telefoniert hat?“

„Sí Senor“, antwortete der Mann. „Ein junger Mann war heute Morgen dort, als meine erste Lieferung kam. So gegen 6 Uhr. Er schaute ziemlich nervös aus und hat sich immer wieder umgesehen.“

„In welche Richtung ist der Mann gegangen, als er die Telefonzelle verlassen hat?“, fragte ich.

Der Mann leckte sich über die Lippen. Ihn schien das auch alles ein wenig nervös zu machen. Aber das sah man oft. Niemand redete gerne mit Polizisten, schon gar nicht mit welchen in schusssicherer Kleidung.

„Er ist Richtung Dock 6 gelaufen. Eigentlich ist das Dock gesperrt. Dort gab es vor einigen Monaten eine Unterspülung des Fundaments.“

„Können Sie sich ausweisen?“

„Damit wir sie kontaktieren können, falls wir noch eine Aussage von ihnen brauchen.“

Der Mann, er hieß Rafael, wirkte erleichtert, als Gerard das sagte. 

Nachdem er dann kurz ein Foto von Rafaels Ausweis gemacht hatte, begaben wir uns in stillem Einverständnis zu Dock 6. Schon als wir die Absperrung zu dem Außengelände des Docks hinter uns ließen, schienen wir in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Die Geräusche der Arbeiter verschmolzen zu einem dumpfen und fernen Rausche, das vom Geräusch der Wellen übertönt wurde. Kein Mensch war zu sehen, so wie es sein sollte. Aber da war natürlich die große Lagerhalle, die zu Dock 6 dazu gehörte. Sie lag dar wie ein Berg. Unbewegt und ruhig. Ganz friedlich sah sie von außen aus. 

Gerard hatte aber scheinbar schon einen Eingang gefunden, denn er steuerte zielstrebig auf das Gebäude zu. 

„Du willst jetzt durch ein kaputtes Fenster einsteigen“, stellte ich fest. 

„Ja, will ich.“

„Sollten wir nicht erst mal nach einem richtigen Eingang suchen?“

„Kannst du ja gerne machen.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen, als er dann durch das zerbrochene Fenster einstieg. Aber ich folgte ihm, schließlich konnte ich ihn da nicht alleine rein gehen lassen, wenn da möglicherweise der Entführer drin war. 

In der Halle war es dunkel. Licht kam nur durch die Dachluken herein, da alle anderen Fenster zugeklebt waren. Der Boden bestand einfach nur aus kaltem Beton. Ich spürte, wie sich die Kälte langsam durch meine Schuhsohlen fraß. Es roch etwas modrig und nach Meer, aber die Luft war erstaunlicherweise angenehm kühl.

Gerard holte eine Taschenlampe und seine Waffe heraus. Mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl sah ich ihm dabei zu, wie er die Halle so weit wie möglich auf und ab leuchtete. Es lagerten noch alte Kisten hier, mit was auch immer sie gefüllt sein mochten. Sie stapelten sich zu hohen Türmen, die es einem unmöglich machte, dass gesamte Innere der Halle mit einem Blick zu erfassen. 

„Zusammen bleiben oder trennen?“, fragte Gerard flüsternd. Seine Worte hallten leise wider, während sein Gesicht, oder besser gesagt, das was ich von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, angespannt aussah. 

Ich war mir nicht sicher und strich mir nachdenklich durch den Bart. „Wie groß ist die Chance, dass er hier ist?“

„Fifty/Fifty würde ich sagen.“

„Gut. Die Chance, dass er uns erwischt ist also auch Fifty/Fifty, wenn wir getrennt durch dieses Labyrinth gehen.“

„Kann es sein, dass du damit rechnest am Ende des Tages im Krankenhaus zu liegen?“

„Ja.“

Ich glaube, er verdrehte die Augen, aber das konnte ich wegen dem schlechten Licht nicht sehen. Jeden Falls drehte er sich dann um und leuchtete sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen seinen Weg durch die gestapelten Kisten. 

Ich seufzte ebenfalls, während ich meine Taschenlampe aus dem Gürten zog und los ging. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir durch dieses Labyrinth irrten. Es könnten Stunden gewesen sein. Vielleicht auch nur fünf Minuten. Als wirklich so langsam anfing langweilig zu werden, ertönten plötzlich Schreie. Einer hörte sich nach einem Mädchen an, der andere aber war definitiv von einem Mann. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es Gerard gewesen war. Ich sprintete einfach nur noch los und fummelte dabei irgendwie meine Waffe aus ihrem Halfter. Als ich in eine Sackgasse kam, überlegte ich zwei Sekunden, bevor ich mich für den direkten Weg entschied und über die Kisten kletterte. Irgendwo schnitt ich mir in die Hand, wo anders klemmte ich mir den Finger ein, weil alles so wackelig war. Es schwankte alles hin und her, aber als ich oben angelangt war, konnte ich Gerards Taschenlampe leuchten sehen. Sie lag schon auf dem Boden. Angst machte sich in mir breit und ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass wir uns getrennt hatten.

Viel schneller als ich hinaufgekommen war, kam ich nun herunter. Ich stolperte einige Schritte, konnte mich gerade noch so auf den Füßen halten und wäre dann beinahe noch gegen die nächste Wand aus Kisten gelaufen, bevor ich in der vermeintlichen Mitte der Halle ankam. Die Kisten waren wie eine viereckige Lichtung gestapelt und hatten auf jeder Seite einen Eingang, wenn ich die schwarzen Löcher in der Dunkelheit richtig deutete. 

Ich hob Gerards Taschenlampe auf, die direkt vor mir lag und knipste sie und meine eigene aus. So war es leichter durch die Dunkelheit zu spähen. Ich brauchte allerdings nicht viel spähen, um zu erkennen, dass Gerard mit jemandem am Ringen war. Ich hörte es viel mehr.

Kurz überlegte ich die Waffe zu nehmen, aber es war einfach viel zu gefährlich. Ich wollte mich also mit in das Gerangel stürzen, als mir das kleine Mädchen auffiel, das in einer Ecke hockte. Eiligen lief ich zu ihr und hockte mich auf ihre Augenhöhe. Sie sah mich ängstlich aus großen grünen Augen an. Ihr Körper wurde von einem heftigen Zittern geschüttelt. Ich versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen, aber ich habe scheinbar eine nicht allzu gute Wirkung auf kleine Kinder.

„Bist du verletzt?“, fragte ich ganz leise. Sie zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und fing an zu schluchzen. Ich strich ihr den zotteligen Pony aus der Stirn und tastete vorsichtig den Kopf ab, es fühlte sich jedoch nichts nach einer äußeren Wunde an. 

„Keine Angst, Jetzt wird alles gut. Wir werden dich jetzt hier rausbringen.“, sagte ich und wollte sie dabei schon auf die Füße ziehen, als hinter mir ein eher unschönes Geräusch ertönte. Gerard war zu Boden gegangen, regte sich allerdings noch. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas gegen den Kopf bekommen. 

„Schön hier sitzen bleibe!“, sagte ich, bevor ich schließlich zu meinem Kollegen hastete. Der andere Kerl war schon dabei zu flüchten. 

„Gerry? Hey, hörst du mich?“ Vorsichtig drehte ich seinen Kopf zu mir. 

„Ja, verdammt“, brummte er. Mit einem schmerzhaften stöhnen richtete er sich leicht auf. 

Ich wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, als der Ruf des Mädchens durch die Halle tönte. „Pequeño!“, rief sie. 

Beide wandten wir gleichzeitig den Kopf Richtung Lucía. „Der Hund!“, schniefte sie darauf hin, weswegen wir uns wieder dem Entführer zuwandten. In der Dunkelheit war gerade so zu erkennen, dass er etwas auf dem Arm trug. 

Gerard war natürlich nicht so schnell auf den Füßen. Als er es gerade geschaffte hatte, sich aufzurichten, waren der Entführer und ich schon um die erste Ecke.

Ich rannte so schnell, wie ich meinem ganzen Leben lang noch nicht gerannt war. In den Kurven nahm ich manchmal nur wenig Tempo weg, sodass ich einige Male fast gegen die Holzkisten lief. Ich durfte schließlich keinen Zentimeter verlieren, er hatte ja sowieso schon einen kleinen Vorsprung. Er war mir immer einen oder zwei Meter voraus und trotz des Tieres auf seinem Arm, war er einfach schneller. 

Ich hörte vor allem meine Schritte von den Kisten widerhallen, aber auch die des Entführers und ein weiteres Paar. Wenn das Gerard hinter mir war, wo war dann das Mädchen? Aber ich ignorierte den Gedanken und konzentrierte mich auf das Laufen. Eine Kurve, noch eine und dann kam ganz unerwartet helles Licht. Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Zischen blinzelte ich und hielt mir die Hand vor das Gesicht, sodass mir die Sonnenstrahlen nicht direkt ins Auge schienen. 

Vor uns lag die Öffnung eines riesigen Rolltores mit Blick auf das offene Meer. Einige Schiffe waren unterwegs. Sie würden bald in den Hafen einlaufen und dann wieder auf den ewigen Weiten der See verschwinden. 

Ich drehte mich kurz zur Dunkelheit hinter mir um und erblickte Gerard, der mit dem Mädchen huckepack aus dem Labyrinth hervor kam. Er setzte sie ab, als ich mich wieder umdrehte und weiter lief. Weit brauchte ich allerdings nicht laufen, denn der Kerl war am Rande des Schiffanlegers stehen geblieben.

Ich hob also schließlich meine Waffe und richtete sie auf den Mann, der nahe dem Hafenbecken stand und einen Labradorwelpen auf dem Arm hatte. 

Gerard trat zu uns, schob das Mädchen halb hinter seinen Rücken, während sie sich an ihm festkrallte und richtete ebenfalls seine Waffe auf ihn. 

Da sind wir also nun. Es könnte alles so schön sein. Das Mädchen gerettet, der Mann festgenommen. Aber nein, der Kerl muss einen kleinen Hund als Geisel nehmen. 

„Legen Sie die Waffen weg oder ich schmeiß den Köter ins Wasser!“, brüllt der Kerl plötzlich, sodass seine Spucke durch die Gegend fliegt. Seine braunen Haare kleben ihm nass auf der Stirn und irgendwie blickt er ein wenig wahnsinnig drein. Den Hund hat er schon im Nackenfell gepackt und hält ihn mit gestrecktem Arm von sich weg. 

Ich werfe kurz einen Blick zu Gerard, der ebenfalls zu mir Blick. Ich glaube schon, dass wir uns einig sind, dass das wichtigste ist, dass es dem Mädchen gut geht. Und normalerweise würde ich sagen, der Hund schafft das schon einen Moment dort zu schwimmen, bis wir den Kerl festgenommen haben, aber so sieht er nicht aus. Der Hund wirkt abgemagert und schlapp, die Zunge hängt ihm weit heraus und er hechelt ganz fürchterlich. Er wird sich so bestimmt nicht über Wasser halten können. Und wer möchte dem Mädchen sagen, dass ihr Hund tot ist? 

Bevor meine Überlegen noch tiefer gehen können und ich mir schon den Text ausmale kann, den ich sagen würde, wirft er den Hund über den Rand des Docks. Der beton ist zirka ein Meter über dem Wasser und noch bevor das Tier auf dieses trifft, habe ich meine Waffe auf den Boden fallen lassen und hechte dem Hund hinter her. Es ist irgendwie ein Reflex.

Ich höre noch, wie Gerard „Iker, du verdammter Idiot!“, brüllt, gefolgt von einem Schuss. 

Es läuft mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als ich mit dem Kopf voran in das kühle Nass eintauche. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mir die Kälte sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen pressen. Kam der Schuss nun von Gerard oder hatte der Kerl noch eine Waffe?

Das Wasser ist nicht das sauberste, wie ich feststellen muss. Nur schwer kann ich unter Wasser etwas erkennen. Außerdem ist das Wasser unterhalb der Oberfläche kalt. Es saugt sich in meine Klamotten und besonders die Weste ist schwer. Das Wasser und die Kälte drücken zusätzlich auf meinen Körper. Mit großer Mühe kann ich mich bewegen, suche nachdem Hund, habe aber schon selber die Orientierung verloren. Wo ist oben, wo ist unter? Alles ist dunkel und kalt. Die Luft anzuhalten ist schwer. Aber sagen sie es nicht immer wieder? Man sollte sich nicht überschätzen, wenn es ums Wasser geht. Der Kreislauf kommt damit nicht klar, wenn man so schnell auf die Kälte trifft. 

Beinahe hätte ich einfach die Augen geschlossen und dem Drang nachgegeben einzuatmen. Aber im richtigen Augenblick sehe ich das Tier. Der kleine strampelt kraftlos mit den Beinen und versucht sich an die Oberfläche zu bringe. Mit einer Hand greife ich nach ihm und drücke ihn an mich, während ich mit der anderen Hand versuche schon mal Auftrieb zu bekommen. In der Hoffnung, dass das Tier den richtigen Instinkt hatte. Wenige Sekunden später wird es über mir heller und ich weiß, das ist die richtige Richtung. Ich hole noch einmal alle Kraft aus mir heraus und durchdringe mit dem Hund die Oberfläche. Beide schnappen wir gierig nach Luft. Meine Haare kleben unangenehm auf meinem Kopf und meine Kleidung ist gefühlt zehnmal so schwer, wie im trockenen Zustand. Ich habe Mühe mich über dem Wasser zu halten, dabei habe ich die schweren Schuhe schon irgendwann unter Wasser, ohne es selber zu bemerken, abgestriffen.

Ich blinzele einige Male gegen das helle Licht und versuche mich irgendwie zu orientieren, als plötzlich die Sonne verdeckt wird und ein großer Schattenüber den Hund und mich fällt. Mit großen Augen und noch größeren Erstaunen erblicke ich hinter mir ein riesiges Containerschiff. Panik keimte in mir auf. Ich kann nicht einschätzen, wie weit es tatsächlich von mir weg ist. Was passiert mit dem Wasser? Wie verändern sich die Strömung und der Sog? Was für eine Reichweite hat wohl so eine Schiffsschraube? 

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mir noch weitere solcher Fragen gestellt, wenn Gerard nicht nach mir gerufen hätte.

„Ist alles okay?“, ruft er vom Dock aus. Ich brauche einen Moment, um meinen Blick vom Schiff abzuwenden, aber dann sehe ich, dass er sich hingelegt hat und die Arme Richtung Wasser ausstreckt. Unendliche Erleichterung erfasst mich, als mir bewusst wird, dass er geschossen haben muss und nicht der Entführer. 

Ich wollte ihm auch etwas zu rufen, aber meine Luft ist zu knapp und ich bin froh, als ich es schaffe, den Hund und mich bis zur Wand des Docks zu bringen. Dabei ignoriere ich fortlaufend den Gedanken, was da unter Wasser alles sein könnte und wie tief es möglicherweise noch hinunter geht. 

Als erstes nimmt mir Gerard dann den Hund ab und setzt ihn auf den heißen Beton. Ich muss mich fragen, wie er das mit seinen kleinen Pfötchen überhaupt aushalten kann. 

Dann reicht er mir die Hand. Ein Meter ist es, den ich da hoch muss, um wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Er packt mit beiden Händen fest zu und zieht, während ich versuche, mich an der Dockwand mit den Füßen abzustützen. Aber es funktioniert nicht. Mit einem heftigen Ruck lande ich wieder im Wasser und tauche kurz unter. Dabei zerreiße ich mir die Jeans am Beton und schürfe mir ein Knie auf. Der brennende Schmerz ist aber gar nichts im Gegensatz zu dem beklemmenden Gefühl meiner gesamt Situation.

„Merda! Du bist zu schwer mit den nassen Klamotten“, sagt Gerard. „Hältst du das noch einen Moment aus? Verstärkung ist unterwegs.“ Dann dreht er den Kopf zur Seite, aber ich kann nicht sehen, was er sieht. „Das Mädchen ist weg“, meint er tonlos. Verwirrung spricht aus seinem ganzen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und der Entführer?“, japse ich, verschlucke dabei Wasser und fange an zu husten. 

„Der kann sich die nächsten Tage nicht bewegen.“ Wieder dreht er den Kopf weg. Dann rollt er sich auf den Rücken und steht auf. Mit Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht dreht er sich wieder mir zu. „Da kommt Hilfe!“

Meine Kräfte sind schon fast am Ende, Müdigkeit macht sich in mir breit und ich habe das Gefühl meine Hände und Füße schon taub sind vor Kälte, als dann neben Gerard einige Leute auftauchen. Ich brauche etwas länger, um zu begreifen, dass es sich um einige Arbeiter von den anderen Docks handeln muss. Auch Rafael ist dabei.

Fragt mich bitte nicht wie, ich weiß nicht genau, wie sie es schaffen mich da aus dem Hafenbecken zu ziehen. Ich bin so vollkommen fertig, dass ich ungefähr noch die Beweglichkeit eines nassen Sacks habe. Schwer atmend liege ich einfach irgendwann auf dem heißen Beton in der Sonne und frage mich, wie zur Hölle ich auf die Idee kam, dem Hund in voller Bekleidung hinter her zu springen.

Gerard kniet neben mir und sieht auch so aus, als sei er mit den Nerven am Ende. An seinem Arm hängt wieder das kleine Mädchen, das mich ein wenig schüchtern anlächelt, während sie den Hund mit einem T-Shirt trocken reibt. Ich glaube, Gerard hat eine besondere Ausstrahlung, die Kindern sofort sympathisch ist.

„Nie wieder gehe ich mit dir an den Hafen!“, meint Gerard, aber er lächelt. Wahrscheinlich wird er es aber tatsächlich nicht wieder machen. 

Dann tauchen auch bald zwei Streifen- und ein Krankenwagen auf. Pep ist der erste, der bei mir ist. Total in Panik. Erstaunlicherweise hat er auch Fernando, unseren Forensiker, mitgebracht. Einige andere Kollegen kümmern sich um den am Boden liegend Entführer. Ich bekomme nicht mit, ob er tatsächlich eine Schusswunde hat, aber ich weiß, dass er noch lebendig ist. Ein Sanitäter kümmert sich um ihn und weitere um mich. Es ist Xavi, der scheinbar immer geschickt wird, wenn die Polizei ausrückt.

Er horcht meine Lunge ab, prüft meinen Blutdruck, desinfiziert meine Wunden meint schließlich: „ Sie haben kein Wasser in der Lunge, aber sie sollten jetzt vielleicht einen oder zwei Tage frei machen und es ruhig angehen lassen. Ihr Kreislauf fand die Aktion nicht sonderlich toll.“

Ich nicke nur und frage: „Können sie gucken, ob es dem Hund gut geht?“

Xavi tut mir den Gefallen und horcht auch den Hund ab. 

„Wie heißt denn der kleine?“, fragt er das Mädchen. Sie vergräbt immer noch das Gesicht in Gerards Seite. Er hat einen Arm um sie geschlungen.

„Weiß ich nicht. Er gehört mir nicht.“

Ich setze mich vorsichtig auf und sehe Gerard ein wenig fassungslos an. Nicht, dass ich den Hund hätte ertrinken lassen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er nicht ihr gehört, aber…

„Aber ich habe ihn Pequeño genannt, weil er noch so klein ist.“

 

° * °

 

Einige Tage später sitze ich im Büro und schreibe an dem Bericht über den Fall. Es ist ruhig, nicht nur auf dem Revier. Viele haben Sommerurlaub und auf den Straßen in den nicht so touristischen Vierteln ist es fast leer wegen der Hitze. Dennoch fiebern vor allem die Kinder schon dem August entgegen, wo wieder La Primera Division beginnt und spielen deswegen auch bei dem Wetter Fußball auf den Straßen.

Ich habe mich auf meinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und sehe ein wenig aus dem Fenster, als Gerard zur Tür herein kommt. Er hat Pequeño auf dem Arm und setzt ihn mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf meinem Schreibtisch ab. Erstaunlich schnell hat der Hund seine Nase in meinem Wasserglas, während seine Pfötchen den Ausdruck meines Berichts zerknicken.

„Hier, kümmre du dich um ihn, schließlich hast du ihn auch aus dem Meer gefischt!“ 

Ich seufze. „Hat sich noch kein Besitzer gemeldet?“

„Nein“ Gerard schüttelt betrübt den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich ist das irgendein Streuner. Aber er ist jetzt geimpft und gesund. Lucías Eltern wollen ihn allerdings auch nicht haben, deswegen müssen wir ihn Wohl oder Übel in ein Tierheim geben.“

„Was? Wir- wir könnten ihn doch hier behalten. Als Maskottchen oder so. Ich nehme ihn dann auch abends mit nach Hause“, sage ich und prompt fängt der Hund an, mir im Gesicht herum zu lecken. 

„Also das musst du schon mit Pep klären.“

Und wisst ihr was? Pep war sogar richtig begeistert von meiner Idee. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so anstrengend sein würde, einen Hund zu halten.


End file.
